Un día de verano
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: ¡Son vacaciones en la Seijyuji Gakuen! Yukio y Rin,están en su habitación de la residencia abandonada de la academia un día cualquiera del mes de Julio,tras un dura limpieza general de la habitación,algo surge en ese mismo momento.¿En qué piensa en Yukio cuando está a solas con su hermano mayor Rin?


**Hola! Soy Miyu Sakuma Kujo (me cambié el nombre hace ya unos meses) **

**Aquí os traigo un fanfic de Ao No Exorcist,me imagino que al ser un anime muy famoso ya todo el mundo lo conocéis y otros no,eso a criterio de todos xD**

**La pareja principalmente es de los gemelos Okumura,osease Yukio x Rin! Es mi pareja preferida a parte de las que hay en esta serie,que quizás llegue a hacer otro fanfic,pero depende de como tenga mi inspiración xD **

**Siento si hay muchas faltas o me faltan cosas,o no organizo bien el texto,pero intento aprender a hacer buenos fanfics como puedo _ **

**Espero que os guste y podáis disfrutado como lo he hecho yo al escribirlo! :3**

**Era una mañana como cualquier otra,bueno,si es que se le podía llamar cualquiera,ya que por culpa de los ronquidos de Rin,no podía dormir a pesar de que fuese fin de semana.**

**Me levanté de la cama mirando como el imbécil de Rin,murmuraba mientras se reía babeando,me imaginé que estaría soñando que comía un plato de Sukiyaki,eso me ponía enfermo. Por lo que me acerqué a él y le agarré de la cola fuerte y se la estiré,haciendo que este despertase al momento.**

**-¡AH! ¿¡PORQUE ME ESTIRAS DE LA COLA MEGANE!.- Gritó Rin refunfuñando,mientras que sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.**

**-Porque por culpa de tus murmuros,no he podido dormir como dios manda...- Asentí mientras me colocaba las gafas seriamente.**

**Luego de eso,me acerqué al armario,cogiendo mi camisa,y procedí a vestirme. Por lo que poco después Rin se levantó,por lo que yo le miré seriamente.**

**-Nii-san. Hoy haremos limpieza general,por lo que tendrás que ayudarme a limpiar toda la habitación,y no quiero un no por respuesta.- **

**-Está bien te ayudaré...- Suspiró no muy convencido.**

**Pocos instantes,nos pusimos a hacer limpieza general de nuestra habitación,digamos que yo no es que tuviese mi parte muy desordenada,pero la parte de Rin era desastroso,estaba todo lleno de revistas compradas, o prestadas por Shima muy propio de él.**

**-Nii-san, ¿cómo puedes tener un espacio tan desastroso? No tienes remedio...eres igual de irresponsable tanto como en general y en los estudios...- Suspiré levemente.**

**-M-maldito megane...¡Deja de decir todo los defectos que tengo!.- Refunfuño muy sonrojado Rin,mientras desvió su mirada.**

**Unas pocas horas después,pudimos acabar toda la limpieza muy cansados y sudados,ya que ciertamente,estabamos a mitades de Julio. Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación,por lo que se escuchó a Rin quejarse del calor,mientras se agarró un poco de la camiseta y se hizo viento,por lo que yo no pude evitar mirarle.**

**-Hace demasiada calor Yukio...Ya podriamos tener aire acondicionado,porque somos los únicos que estamos en esta residencia.- No hacia más que quejarse,por lo que abrí la ventana haciendo que pasase un poco de aire.**

**Rin sin pensarselo dos veces,fue corriendo hacía la ventana,a mirar el cielo azul mientras una pequeña brisa veraniega acariciaba su cara,no evité quedarme embobado por unos instantes.**

**Pocos instantes volví en sí al notar que Rin me observaba atentamente:**

**-Oye megane,vuelve con los pies en la tierra que estás empanado. ¿Estás bien?- Me miró un poco confuso y un poco preocupado.**

**Por lo que sin pensarmelo dos veces, le cogi de la muñeca tirándole hacía a mi,por lo que me acerqué a soltarle un beso apasionado. Rin no se esperaba eso de mí,asi que intentó resistirse.**

**-Y-yukio,¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?.- Preguntó un poco asustado,aunque tenia que admitir que su respiración se entrecortaba y su cuerpo temblava.**

**-¿Qué pasa nii-san,ya te estás excitando tan rápido? Eres un pervertido...- Murmuré en su oído sensualmente para provocarlo.**

**-E-Eso no es verdad...¿p-porque debería excitarme cuando tú me besas Yukio?.- Volvió a preguntar aun más entrecortado y muy sonrojado,por lo que ya se le notaba que mentía.**

**Me reí ante su pregunta estúpida,que ataqué a su cola acariciandola sensualmente,al hacer esto,Rin no evitó soltar un pequeño jadeo y temblava cada vez más,por lo que cerraba sus ojos muy avergonzado. Se aferraba fuertemente a mi,pero aún seguía acariciando su cola de arriba a abajo lentamente. Rin,sin poder resistirse más tiempo,decidió besarme mientras respiraba entrecortado y sus jadeos iban cada vez más rápido. **

**Procedió a desabrocharme la camisa de verano que llevaba puesta a pesar de la calor que hacía,por lo que yo procedí en desabrocharle el pantalón,después de eso,se los bajé junto con los bóxers. Noté como Rin dió un sobresalto al notar que no llevaba nada de cintura para abajo.**

**-¡Y-yukio!.- Gritó sonrojandose igual que una tetera hirviendo,por lo que procedió a taparse la entrepierna mientras yo me reía maliciosamente.**

**-¿Qué te pasa nii-san,no me digas que se te ha puesto dura tan de repente?.- Pregunté susurrandole al oído.**

**-¡Hokuro megane!.- Sólo me gritó aquello,me esperaba que dijese alguna otra cosa por su parte,seguia mirándole fijamente,a pesar de ser mi hermano mayor parecía todo lo contrario. Su rostro estaba mas rojo que un tomate y desviaba mucho la mirada,por lo que se veia muy adorable,eso hacía que yo me excitase cada vez más por lo que procedí a besarle el cuello acompañado de pequeños besos,mientras que con mi mano decidí jugar un poco con el miembro de Rin,masturbándole sensualmente y con mi dedo índice hacer como pequeños círculos en la punta ya que era una zona muy sensible. Rin gemía entrecortado mientras se aferraba a mí tembloroso,mientras que sus respiraciones se ahogaban aceleradamente,susurrando mi oreja. **

**Intenté llegar un poco más lejos,asi que dejé de besarle el cuello y agarré a Rin suavemente en dirección a mi cama y lo tiré encima de ella mirándome a mi.**

**-¿Q-que piensas hacer Yukio?.- Preguntó entrecortado mientras me miraba.**

**-Voy a jugar un poco contigo nii-san,sólo déjate llevar...te pido solo eso.- Respondí besándole en la frente,sin pensármelo dos veces procedí a quitarle la camiseta hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo,me gustaba su cuerpo,en verdad lo adoraba y no quería que nadie excepto yo lo viese,siendo yo su hermano pequeño. **

**Me acerqué uno de mis dedos índices de mi mano izquierda y lami uno de ellos,luego lo introduje suavemente en su entrada,masajeándolo sensualmente mientras fuí lamiendole su miembro lentamente para que pudiera relajarse un poco y no le doliera. Escuchaba los pequeños jadeos que formaba Rin de lo excitado que estaba por lo que tampoco evitaba hacer lo mismo.**

**Intenté meter el segundo dedo para así ir lubricando su entrada poco a poco,por lo que dejé de lamer su miembro,tarde o temprano debería acostumbrarse a todo esto estando conmigo,pocos instantes después saqué mis dos dedos de su entrada y procedí a desabrocharme el pantalón,bajándolos un poco junto con mis bóxers,y agarré mi miembro y lo coloqué en su entrada,así que miré a Rin fijamente:**

**-Nii-san….Voy a meterla,si te duele o algo dímelo y yo me detendré,no querría hacerte daño…- Murmuré preocupado,sorprendiéndome un poco Rin me sonrió dulcemente y me contestó.**

**-Si eres tú no me importa el dolor que tenga que sufrir,porque te quiero mucho Yukio…- Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas así que rodeo sus brazos a mi cuello mientras me miraba.**

**Poco a poco fuí metiendo mi miembro dentro de Rin,notaba que su cuerpo temblaba al ser su primera vez,no pensé que llegaría a este extremo con mi propio hermano mayor…Pero lo apreciaba,lo amo tanto que no he podido evitar besarle y hemos acabado así en nuestra propia habitación. Debía considerarme afortunado por el hecho que yo y él estabámos solos en esta residencia abandonada.**

**No tardé mucho en tener mi miembro completamente dentro de Rin ya que lo había lubricado bastante,escuché un gemido largo por parte de Rin,así que empezé a moverme acelerando un poco el ritmo.**

**-Y-yukio…s-se siente raro…- Murmuró entrecortado mientras no evitaba mirarle,su cara excitada me gustaba mucho,por lo que le embestía aún más rápido y fuerte haciendo que Rin gimiese como un loco,para darle más placer le agarraba de las muñecas para aún embestirle más profundo.**

**-E-estás muy estrecho nii-san!.- Gemí entrecortado apretando mis labios del placer que estaba sintiendo,cabía admitir que era mi primera vez también,así que no creo que iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo. Le cogí de la cola y empezé a lamer la punta mientras seguía embistiéndole acelerando el ritmo.**

**-Ngh…Yukio! N-no creo que vaya a aguantar mucho más-****!.- Siguió gimiendo aún más fuerte de lo normal,estaba a mi límite.**

**-Nii-san...me vengo!.- Grité mientras me vine dentro de Rin abundantemente y temblando un poco,por lo que Rin hizo lo mismo ya que estaba igual que yo,hasta unos pocos instantes acabamos los dos exhaustos y me tumbé a su lado en mi se quedó mirándome con los ojos un poco entreabiertos y acurrucado a mí por lo que me quedé acariciandole la cabeza.**

**-Me ha gustado tenerte dentro de mí Yukio...se sentía muy cálido...- Murmuró como pudo mirándome aun.**

**-Me halaga que digas eso...por cierto nii-san...-Me levanté de la cama volviéndome a vestir. -Ahora me he acordado que tengo que hacer una misión importante más tarde...asi que...hasta que yo no vuelva no vas a dejar de estudiar...- Me coloqué bien las gafas.**

**-¡Oe oe,pero si estamos de vacaciones de verano no puedes obligarme a estudiar,no eres mi madre! ¡¿Qué ha pasado con el megane de hace un rato?.-Se levantó de la cama de golpe vistiéndose también mientras refunfuñaba.**

**-Que no sea tu madre no signifique que yo siga siendo tu profesor,además recuerda que puse deberes para verano ¿te creias que te ibas a librar de tu tarea?.- Me dirigí hacia la puerta. –Por cierto,no intentes escapar porque te tendré vigilado no lo olvides. Hasta luego nii-san, no te estreses mucho con la tarea!.- Sonreí mientras me fuí de la habitación.**

**¡MALDITO MEGANEEE!.- **

**Así fue ese día que nunca voy a poder olvidar en este mes de Julio.**

**FIN**


End file.
